bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Paintball Shooter/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, jedenastym odcinku programu. W tym odcinku gra paintball shooter. Zapraszam do oglądania. centre|335pxstudia incagold. Gra paintball shooter została stworzona przez Incagold znane również z ardennes ofensive, które recenzowałem w pierwszym odcinku. paintball shooter. Według twórców ta kaszanka to przeniesienie popularnego sportu w realia gry komputerowej oraz uczestniczenie w wielkiej bitwie pejntbolowej. Zobaczymy ile jest w tym prawdy. z sieci. Ale najpierw oceny z neta. Gry-online: 1,8/10 Gry.wp.pl: 4,6/10 Więcej nie znalazłem recenzji w necie. menu - ciemnoniebieskie niebo i brązowa ziemia z czarnymi napisami. Oto główne meni gry. Jest start gry, statystyki, tactical research, opcje i wyjście. W statystykach mamy najbardziej używane bronie oraz najlepszych graczy. W tactical research mamy informacje o: graczu, mapach i broni. Minusem gry jest to, że w opcjach nie można zmienić rozdzielczości tylko jakość grafiki, dźwięk i inne takie pierdoły. W starcie gry są tryby: arcade, capture the flag, assassin, attack and defend, free for all oraz kiepski multiplayer. Rozgrywka. Teraz powiem o interfejsie. W lewym górnym rogu są wyniki całej drużyny oraz poszczególnych graczy. W prawym dolnym rogu jest czas gry, na który się w ogóle nie patrzy. Jest: amunicja, wygląd broni oraz flagi, które się pokazują tylko w trybie kaptur de flag. Gdy odpalimy kaszankę widzimy brzydką grafikę i co z tego, że gra była wydana w 2005 roku? Przecież były lepsze tytuły ze o wiele wiele lepszą grafą. tło. Oto przykłady tytułów z ładną grafiką z 2005 roku. ekranu z wspominanych tytułów. Age of empires 3, kłejk 4, gild wars, fir oraz wiele więcej. z paintball shooter. A wracając do kaszanki: mamy tylko 5 map, 10 broni, które różnią się tylko teksturą. Każdą strzela się tak samo, więc nie ma nic ciekawego. Inteligencje przeciwników jest bardzo niska i nie można zmienić poziomu trudności. A i wrogów można bardzo łatwo zabić i może się zdarzyć, że w 10 sekund zrobisz 5 fragów. O! O! A zresztą zobaczcie sami. z muzyką rock. Kolejna rzeczy przez którą rzygam to audio. Zarówno strzał broni jak i ten głos hit ap jak przegrywasz. Głos broni jest jakbym strzelał z badziewnego pistoleta z tesko wypełnionego kapiszonami. A odgłos hit ap bez komentarza. Nie dość, że ten odgłos jest głośny to jeszcze wkurwia na maksa. Nawet lektor z wilczego szańca był lepszy niż ten gówniany prąd (?). A z resztą posłuchajcie: hit out. Żal na kółkach. Nawet syntezator mowy iwona, albo microsoft sam by to powiedział lepiej niż ten główniany pedał. Ale wracamy do pseudogry. Zapomniałem jeszcze powiedzieć, że nie da się wyjść z gry bez pewnego błędu. zobaczcie sami. windows, w tle what the fuck. A co do wrogów nie tylko są głupi, to jeszcze jak ich zabijamy to oni znikają. O! O! Jak go zabiłem strzeli. Naprawdę chora gra. Teraz wymienię jedyny powód dlaczego jestem zadowolony z tej gry. Cena. Kupiłem tą kaszankę za 5 złotych, napis "5zł!!" na tle okładki gry. znika, zostaje okładka. ale myślę, że to 4 złote i 99 groszy za dużo. tło. Dobra już nie chce mi się opowiadać o tej brzydkiej i słabej grze, dlatego teraz będzie podsumowanie tego ścierwa. Rozgrywka. Podsumowując gra jest słaba. Kaszanka, chociaż stworzona w 2005 jest brzydka. Inteligencja przeciwników zakina (?) takie chichradło podczas ich zabicia. Audio po prostu rozwala, w sensie ironicznym. Grywalność jest słaba. Jest mało map i broni i w ogóle gra jest nudna. Polecam tylko tym, którzy nie mają nic innego do roboty tylko grać w nudne, żalowe gry. A teraz czas na oceny końcowe. Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2009) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 1) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)